【鬼炭】温热 4
by suzunogears
Summary: 完


鬼舞辻无惨坐在柔软的椅子上写着情诗，钢笔落在泛黄的纸页上，红木桌被那笔尖敲出一个又一个好听的音节，黄色的柔光让蓝色的墨水泛着深色。

感觉到那少年缓缓向自己靠近，味到炭治郎身上有一丝淡淡的血腥味。未转过头去看他但是钢笔尖已经被自己压的略微分差，纸上的单词已经重复写了四遍却不自知。

忽然被那小家伙从身后抱住，侧过头去看到炭治郎张开双臂从后面轻轻环住他的脖子，他把头埋在自己的肩头。那股熟悉的温热从后背传来，余光瞥见他手里好像捏了什么东西。

千年来从未有人敢从背后抱住自己，更不可能让任何人接近自己的颈脖。鬼舞辻无惨也讨厌任何身体接触，除了身后这个少年。

"这个祛病祈福的草人，刚刚为你做的。"

那草人上用血写着祈福的文字，注意到他的左手食指上有一道伤口，那暗红色深深嵌入裂开的老茧。鬼舞辻无惨沉默不语，放下笔接过那柔软嫩绿的草人端详，双手捧在手心轻轻揉捏。

"本来应该用麦梗的，但是临时做只能用院里的草了。"

这种东西有用的话…

"呐，谁都不是生来强大的，不是吗？"那温柔的声音又传入耳中，背后感觉到他沉稳的心跳声。

"人类从生下来就是脆弱的。"

他用粗糙的手掌包裹住自己拿着草人的双手，他的炙热体温从手背传来。满是老茧手心在自己光滑细嫩惨白的手背摩擦传来阵阵瘙痒，他的血痂在自己的手背上留下浅浅的红色，鬼舞辻无惨却丝毫不在意。

"强大如果仅仅来源于自己，那是无法想象的孤独"

孤独…

鬼舞辻无惨轻轻抚上少年手心的茧子，围着那伤口的边缘轻轻抚摸，感受这个年轻血液的热度。

"鬼舞辻无惨，一千年多了，是时候找找真正让你强大起来的理由吧。"

"不是逃避，不是为了一己之力，而是真正能让你强大起来的理由。"

手指一顿，咬了咬牙，终是说了句：

"人类又明白什么呢…"

"我明白。"

炭治郎绕过椅子，走到他的正面，将他的手拿起来贴在自己的心脏上。这一瞬间说不清道不明的悸动在心底绽放，接下来说的话让全世界仿佛都定格在了这个少年的身上。

"你的病一定会好起来，我们也一定有办法共处的。"

…

我曾经想要的从不是什么杀戮，更不是任何人的性命。

仅仅是…健健康康的行走在日光之下

自己的道路不知不觉跟这无尽的黑暗融合。脚下满是泥泞的冰冷实体，早已习惯了粘腻的皮骨血块。

而灶门炭治郎像是一束微光温柔的洒在那无边的黑暗之中。

他是千年来唯一，抵达那里的光明。

他的体温  
他的呼吸  
他的声线

他的一切都让自己沦陷

"你真是可怕，灶门炭治郎。"

轻抚上他的颈脖，那体温太过炙热

烫穿我层层盔甲，直达我的心房。你的血液汹涌地淌过动脉，一遍又一遍与我的指尖抗争。

压在桌子上，与他十指相扣，吻上他的唇，贪婪的享受他的温热。

"鬼王，居然会害怕十几岁的小孩？"

"你是会让任何人上瘾的毒物啊，灶门炭治郎…"

落下饱含温情的吻，刚想把他抱回卧室在柔软的大床上享受他的身体。

谁知少年却主动索吻，那技巧生涩无章，卖力的讨好着自己。鬼舞辻无惨享受着这为数不多的主动，这生涩的撩拨恰到好处的勾起了他的征服欲。

"无惨…就在这里做吧，夜风很舒服。"

第一次见面也是在这间屋子，但不像第一次那样粗暴。温柔的褪去他的和服，解开鬼杀队服的前两个扣子，露出他健康小麦色的皮肤。

迫不及待的轻咬上他的锁骨，温柔的吮吻品尝。离开时银线不舍的与他的皮肤缠绵抽丝，留下一个浅红色的吻痕。

与此同时炭治郎主动解开他的裤扣，拉开他的裤链，那宽大的裤子立刻掉到了地上。

炭治郎将自己的手指舔湿，伸到后面扩张，长期适应扩张的后穴很轻松的就吃住了手指，炭治郎微微发抖面色潮红，不一会炭治郎就再加了一根。

鬼舞辻无惨看的气血上涌，以前的性事从来都是自己单方面的索求，这是头一次炭治郎主动。

他吻上了炭治郎胸前的那柔软的乳尖，含住吮吸舔弄那可爱的凸起。满意的听到那少年的娇喘，他弓起身子把自己往前送了些迎合着鬼舞辻无惨的吮吻，与此同时后穴手指加到三根，一点一点扩张着。

鬼舞辻无惨用指尖轻轻捏起少年另一个没被安慰的乳头，坏心轻弹了一下，少年全身都跟着剧烈发抖，眼眶微红瞪了一下鬼舞辻无惨，被他那眼神惹得轻笑。又重新捏上了他的乳头，轻轻揉搓抚慰。

渐渐的少年呼吸越来越重，出了一层薄雾，身子软的像滩水。后穴愈发空虚，指头已经不能满足那饥渴褶皱的肉壁，鬼舞辻无惨将情动的少年抱到榻榻米上轻轻放下，继续亲吻着他的身体，大掌在他的身上游走抚摸。

炭治郎伸出左手与他的微微发凉的左手十指相扣，主动的吻上了他的唇。炭治郎将后穴的手指抽出来，带了些水渍。双腿大开，抬高腰肢欢迎着他。

"无惨…请享用我。"

往日里鬼舞辻无惨会逼迫炭治郎说各种各样羞耻的情话，但是今天这次是他自己说出来的，前所未有的新鲜感让鬼舞辻无惨迫不及待的进入了那个熟悉又有些陌生的温热天堂，一插到底狠狠蹂躏那柔软的肉壁。

"啊—！无惨…哈…太棒了。"

后穴贪婪的吮吸他的肉棒，炭治郎爽的脚趾都弓了起来。双臂主动勾上鬼舞辻无惨的脖子，吻上他的微凉的唇，慢慢的扭动腰肢律动着。

这致命的诱惑。

鬼舞辻无惨彻底失去自控在他身体里面驰骋，炭治郎也配合的扭动腰肢。他主动配合的情事竟然如此甜美，让鬼舞辻无惨食髓知味只想要更多。

两人一直缠绵到天蒙蒙亮亮才睡下，鬼舞辻无惨将炭治郎紧紧抱在怀里，醒来时外面已经是中午了。

"呐，无惨，我想晒晒太阳。" 鬼舞辻无惨沉默不语，手臂收的更紧了些。

"现在是中午哦，太阳不会照进来。一会就好，锁住我也可以。"

炭治郎起身粗略清理，然后穿好衣服，披上那绿黑相间的羽织。鬼舞辻无惨犹豫了一会，拿出很长一段铁链锁住他的双腕，另一端紧紧握在自己手里，站在屋子的深处，炭治郎缓缓打开纸门。

正午的日光笔直落下，没有丝毫阳光射进屋子里。那炙热的日光尽数撒在庭院中，炭治郎刚起身就听到铁链被牵动的声音。

原本在屋里的鬼舞辻无惨现在已经走到了他的身后一臂之遥，哪怕是锁着铁链也要随时把自己一把抓回去一样，炭治郎识趣的刻意把步子放的极缓，挪到日光边缘站着。

接触到阳光的一瞬，炭治郎深呼吸将全身都放松了下来，享受着这长期以来第一缕撒在身上的阳光。

"我真希望有朝一日能跟你一起沐浴日光，无惨"

他转过身来朝着自己微笑，阳光之下的他美得宛如天使。

下意识伸出手去，指尖接触到阳光的一瞬就被灼伤。炭治郎会意回到阴影，将脸贴近了自己苍白冰冷的掌心。

他像个天使  
他圣洁的不像人间之物  
看到他的笑容甚至让自己自卑

那双手铐是如此刺眼，一把将他的手铐捏的粉碎，让他能完全拥抱自己。贪婪的享受着他的阳光烤过的味道，他微微发烫的皮肤，他加快的心跳。

"炭治郎，我还在找一株草药，药剂就要完成了，我很快就能跟你一同站在阳光之下。"

"草药？什么草药？"

"名字叫青色彼岸花，只差这最后一样。"

"嗯，要快点好起来。"他吻了一下自己的侧颊。

又笑了，那温柔不带杂质的微笑，轻轻抚上他的面容。

好像触及了千百年前自己还是人类时的记忆，自己生下来时父母已经奄奄一息。哪怕自己走不动路了也会尽力陪他玩耍，悉心照顾他，教他读书写字，温柔的告诉他会好起来。

那些千年前的老旧记忆翻涌而来，当人类的那段时间好像没有那么糟…

"呐，炭治郎，迄今为止我只想过摆脱永夜，却没想过在那之后要做什么。"

温柔的捧住他的面庞，玫红色的眼眸里满是爱意。

"现在我想好了。等我能站在日光之下，我想永远都跟你在一起，我一定会保护你珍视你，炭治郎。"

"我等你，无惨。"

千载岁月未曾有一次，为了人类而迷失路途。

不求携手相伴，不求心意相通，不求拥有彼此。

甚至不求不求你放下戒备，只求在这永夜下沉溺于你的温热之中。

"炭治郎，我—"

还未说完的两个音节消失在喉间，一股尖锐的刺痛在心脏深处绽放，随之而来的是一阵剧烈的麻痹感，那一刹那几乎失去意识。

模糊的视线看到少年那锐利的眼神，那刺入胸口反着金属光芒的细长针剂，耳边阵阵嘶鸣。鬼舞辻无惨惊慌错愕跪倒在地，粗喘着气，汗水顺着额角留下来。千百年来第一次这样狼狈，被一个连柱都不是的少年所伤。

"知道药名就足够了，鬼王。"

昨晚还在耳边说着柔情话语的声线此时却无比冰冷锐利，那眼神宛如尖刀，刀刀扎在自己的心头。

"你为了苟活，伤害人，鄙视他人，把快乐建立在他人的痛苦上。多活几年对于你来说就这样重要吗？"

"时间或许会让人遗忘。但你，鬼舞辻无惨！你的行径是永远都不会被原谅的！永远！"

他的面庞，他的声线，反复与他那可憎的先祖重合，曾经几时自己也听到过这样的话语，再次听到恍若隔世，他是无情的审判者。

"灶门炭治郎，好…好！很好！！"

炭治郎拉了拉羽织，转头就走。

"逃走？你以为你能逃多远？！你以为你能逃过我！！！灶-门-炭-治-郎！！"

"我不会逃。"

重回日光之下。

转过身来目光直视，那双红眸炙热坚定的宛如他最渴望的日光。

"鬼舞辻无惨，我说过了！就算追到地狱的尽头我都会用刀取你项上人头！只是不是现在！"

日光的使者，喜欢假笑，剥了那面具只剩一颗千疮百孔的心。

黑夜的子民，喜欢窃喜，以恶为乐来坚守最后一点尊严。

你以为我忘记前尘，我以为你普度众生。

谁知自己根本不在他所怜悯的"众生"之内。

鬼舞辻无惨仰天癫笑，那笑声凄烈可怕。

"那你也记住！无论天涯海角，哪怕是日光天堂，我一定会抓住你！把你永远禁锢在黑暗中！成为我掌中玩物！！"

"绝无可能。"

纵身离去，步伐笃定绝不停留也绝不回头，听到身后他的嘶吼。

"我会拧断你的四肢，剖去你的眼珠，让你彻彻底底成为一个玩具，灶门炭治郎！！我会吃掉你的血肉！！我会让鬼杀队全员为你陪葬！！！！"

炭治郎离去，他狂笑与嘶吼声渐行渐远。炭治郎在林间飞奔赶路，这几个月骨折已经完全好了，身上没有任何新的伤口。

昨夜里的小猫是珠世小姐派遣而来，被告知祢豆子安然无恙，而且居然画有鬼杀队总部的地图。

到达总部时，本来柱们一门心思的想将连续几个月都不响应传唤的炭治郎赶离鬼杀队。

可主公却说"他可是跟鬼舞辻无惨有直接接触的人啊。"，那眼神意味不明的看向自己，就像已经被看穿一切一样，炭治郎全身发毛，生怕他讲出些什么。

好在主公没有责难他，炭治郎尽全力给鬼杀队提供情报，把获取渠道一句带过。

主公也没紧逼询问，并且允许了他重新归队，认命他与近期很活跃的两个少年组队。那两个年纪相仿的少年前不久才配合水柱虫柱杀了下弦六。

另一边鬼舞辻无惨则是发怒杀了除魇梦以外所有下弦的部下，派遣魇梦去追踪炭治郎的行踪。

一切安顿下来之后  
深夜炭治郎望着明月  
是个残缺的下弦月  
轻轻拔出新拿到的日轮刀，刀身被染成漆黑  
就像他的颜色一般…  
那刀身上闪现过他温柔的微笑  
他那玫红色眸子底下的爱意  
还有最后那愤怒癫狂之极点的模样

但是…

你的道路已经扭曲  
你的双手早已沾满罪恶  
你的身后满是嗜血如命的恶鬼

鬼舞辻无惨，你无法被原谅，你无法被救赎。

"我们真是彼此的劫难…"

一滴泪悄无声息的流下，滴落在他乌黑的刀刃上。刀刃入鞘，彼此的道路早已没有任何退路。

第四章是我个人很喜欢的一个章节，我发自内心的喜欢我每一篇文。我相信只有我自己真心诚意的喜欢了才会吸引更多小可爱来喜欢。

我尽量细腻的去体现鬼舞辻无惨动心的过程。但这其间避免不了侧重心理描写。其实我写文实在不想用大段的心理描写，这是文学水平不够的体现。因为小说写手的水平足够高的话，完全可以用其他方面的描写体现出人物的情感，让读者去感受角色的心理。

但是！！ 我实在没办法侧面描写表达鬼舞辻无惨那复杂了千年的矛盾心境，不用大段心理描写的话写不出来人物情感。我纠结了一星期还是没能安排好，徐志摩先生的散文给了我一点启发。照葫芦画瓢润色我的辞藻，让我的文章不那么干瘪生硬。

关于剧情，如果你感觉略微断章，You are not alone.不是你们的错觉，我收到很多小可爱希望我he，我知道你们对这个cp有美好的愿望。我想尽力满足迎合你们的愿望，也想写自己想要的。但是后来还是觉得这对不可能甜甜美美，改了6次，删了4000字，删删改改暴躁的最后自己都不喜欢了。

我意识到：我应该写我喜欢的，我理解的，我看到的。所以硬是把四千多字删除，哪怕断章我也不想写违心的东西。弄得对它稍微失去了热爱。 写文经验不够，写作次数也不够，更没经历过这种读者的愿望。

当私信评论qq铺天盖地告诉我希望he的时候，我没站稳，但至少站住了，我最后坚持了自己。 我觉得这是成长的过程，谢谢你们的包容。我写出了我理解的HE，这篇略带遗憾的两万字同人文就此完结。

深鞠躬，抱歉铃酱做的还不够好。我思考过了，我尽力了，现在慢慢吸收其他文学大家跟太太们的写作手法还有技巧，希望以后能带给大家更好的阅读体验。


End file.
